the_great_combine_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Zootopia
The Only country in the world populated by anthropomorphic mammals, Zootopia was one of the Few Lucky Nations to not be invaded and Occupied/Annexed directly to the Combine Federation. The Country Supported democratic values and Secretly Allowed Zootopian ports to be used by Resistance Troops Neutrality: '''Zootopia, Initially. like Switzerland. Maintained a Strict Neutrality Regarding the Combine-Resistance conflict. However, as the Liberation of the United Kingdom, the French Resistance capture of Paris and the Successful expel of Combine troops from North America, Zootopia began to Align toward a more allied stance by allowing the use of Zootopian Shipyards to American and British Trade and as Navy, Aswell as recognizing both as countries. Mayor Lionheart, however, made it clear that if any military unit on both sides is detected within the Zootopian territory, it would be considered as an act of war. In Order to show the Country was still Neutral. '''Combine Invasion: '''On Combine HQ's, Combine President/Dictator Labrax Spareniux considered Unacceptable the fact that Zootopia recognized the US and UK as legitimate Governments as well as trading with them. Decided to carry out Plan Predator 'N Prey. Which would consist of a Full Invasion and Annexation of Zootopia by the Combine Federation. What the Combines nor the Zootopian Government knew was that the Allied Powers were Hiding troops inside their Embassies. the Combines sent Infantry Regiment 124 to ZPD thinking that a gigantic victory was possible, Just after reaching the ZPD Combine troops where attacked By Joint US, UK Forces as well as the Zootopian Police department who reacted immediately to the combine presence by Firing against the Invaders, Which caused the Combine Operation to be a total Failure. '''Declaration of War against the Combine Federation: Mayor Lionheart was furious with both sides. with the Combines due to the Invasion and with the Resistance due to keeping military units inside Zootopia. Lionheart however after being convinced by the Western Allies and Russia. Declares war against the Combine Federation. The Invasion was not received well in neutral countries that were not invaded, Switzerland Condemn the invasion as a violation of a country sovereignty, and Cut Acess of Combine troops in the Swiss Territory as well as Reinforcing the Swiss Army in case of Invasion Role in Operation Desert Storm: A few time After joining the Allied Powers, The 4th Allied conference Happened in Saint Petersburg, Russia. Zootopia was one of the seaters. there were various allied proposals such as an Early Landing in Normandy which proved to be impossible due to the far greater number of Combine troops in it, even with Help of the French Resistance. it was Decided after a debate that Operation Mers el Kebir would be carried, which would be a Series of Landings in North Africa in order to liberate most of the African Continent with help of the Local Resistance. the Operation also would serve as a divert to combine troops, who would send forces to Africa and the Middle East, which would raise the chance of success of a landing in Normandy, as well as weakening the Combine Army and the conquer of Strategically Significant Territory to the Allies. As well as a base to help the Italian Resistance which was being pushed back to Sicily in a Combine CounterAttack. The Operation started with the Combines Resisting harshly. However, the Operation ended in Sucess. Role in the Normandy Landings/D Day 2 and the Liberation of France: After the victory in Africa and the Swiss Declaration of war against the Combines. the Allies saw the Opportunity of Liberating France, Which would, of Course, result in Heavy Losses. The Operation was decided on the 5th allied convention which happened in New York, United States. US, Zootopian, and French Resistance troops were sent to the UK Coast, Prepared for the Landings. Just after reaching the beach the Zootopian army and US Army were Received with Heavy fire, While the British landings were less hash. which caused many casualties, However, After a Fierce battle, the Allies Managed to liberate the Beaches and took control of the Combine Fortifications. After that Connecting territory to the French Resistance. The 6th Allied Conference Happened in Paris, Which Russia was not invited. In the Picture Bellow, Nick Wilde at Paris Addresses the 6th Allied Convention with Alphonse Jacquard( Leader of the French Resistance ), Morgan Sutton( British Armed Forces Chief ) and Odessa Cubbage ( Colonel of the US Army ) in front of the Arc de Triomphe, Shortly After the Sucess of D Day 2. Category:Nations